Brock
Brock is an antagonistic character in Unikitty! who lives with Master Frown. He is voiced by H. Michael Croner. Personality and Traits |-| Physical appearance=Brock is a grey tombstone-shaped creature. He lack legs, with small rectangular arms that float off of his body. He has lime green sclera and eyebrows that floats off of his body. Other looks |-| Personality=Brock, in contrast to Master Frown, is a chill and calm person. Not much is able to phase him, and he appears to hold no ill will towards the citizens of the Unikingdom. Relationships *Master Frown and Brock’s Relationship Biography |-| Early life=Little is known about Brock's early life. However, he befriended Master Frown at some point, and the two of them are now roommates, living in Frowntown in a small apartment. |-| Season 1 Later experiences No Day Like Snow Day During a Snow Day, Brock planned to use it as an excuse to stay indoors and climb the leader board, trying to offer the game to Master Frown to play with him. Despite being rebuffed on this offer, he continued to play solo, not letting it bother him. He would later comment about how heavy the fall is, with him revealing that the weather said that the blizzard had spread for miles. Stuck Together One day, while making cookies, he was greeted by Unikitty, who had Master Frown stuck to her rear end. Entirely casual with the situation, he offered Unikitty a cookie. As Unikitty enjoyed and complimented the snack, Master Frown dragged Brock aside, admonishing him for both giving cookies to his arch nemesis and giving away his favorite kind of cookie. While Brock insisted that there were enough cookies to go around, he gave his roommate one, pacifying him. Mentioning that Master Frown had gotten a message from his boss, Brock joked and claimed that the message involved being angry at Master Frown not doing the dishes, which he quickly admitted as a joke. He then commented how Master Frown was late for a meeting, but he got scared, so he had hung up the phone. Irritated, Mater Frown demanded Brock to help, bringing his poncho with him. Annoyed, Brock relented and helped. At the Doom Lords' Lair, Brock was used as the base to hide Unikitty and control Master Frown. Much to Master Frown's annoyance, Brock decided to bring juice boxes, because the meetings had a tendency to go on for a long time. Throughout the meeting, Brock tried to calm down an increasingly angry Unikitty. When Master Frown was fired for his nice deeds of that day, Brock accidentally dropped one of his juice boxes, making it look like Master Frown soiled himself. While this just made the Doom Lords taunt Master Frown more, it made Unikitty angry. Bursting out of the poncho as Angry Kitty, the disguise was broken, as Brock hastily left. Memorable Quotes Gallery Appearance Unikitty! *Unikitty! Theme Season 1 * No Day Like Snow Day * Stuck Together * Kitty Court * Birthday Blowout Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:2017 Category:2018